


1970.04.11

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, George Fancy Lives, M/M, Morse and Violetta change their identities！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 我又来了！这次是Morse和Violetta交换身份！所以有Ludo的助手！Morse和WPC！Violetta。亲自骗保太惨了，所以换成了高利贷（行吧）。有Fancy/Trewlove。全文2w4，这次试了下六个视角，拆成三段发了。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 副标题：男友和我吵架了怎么办，在线等，急/当我在听瓦格纳我在想什么/我想吃炸鸡烤鸡口水鸡/人人都爱Ronnie Box  
> WARNING：本人非专业人士。本文部分内容不代表本人观点。总之是一顿瞎写搞出来的。  
> 重大的Bug：我忘了时差这个东西。干。所以这个AU里伦敦和华盛顿在同一个时区（什么）。  
> 我终于搞完了（松一口气（真的要被搞死了  
> 老规矩，标题瞎起的（有人愿意专门帮我起标题吗  
> 我们需要更多Ludo/Morse文学！救命！  
> 以及我想看Trewlove&Violetta的吊带袜天使paro…有没有好心人（这都什么玩意  
> ————————  
> Two different options except Google-Translator: (maybe sometimes better)  
> Deepl- https://www.deepl.com/translator  
> Caiyun-https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/

1.  
Fancy坐在他的桌前对着打字机较劲，两纸箱证物堆积在旁边。沾了血的报纸，他奋力戳着键盘，办公室里咔哒咔哒。近半年的色情杂志六本、满是碳痕的陶瓷烟灰缸、一本牛皮日记，里面写着：今天我，我，我…

他瞪着眼睛，越凑越近，最后一头栽进密密麻麻的手写体和深蓝圆珠笔字迹里，脑袋不慎磕在桌沿吃了个痛。警局里没几个人，顶灯只亮了一半，窗户大开着，外面是晴空万里和干燥的树叶味道。凉风扫荡着警察们桌上的文件，发出一点哗啦啦的响。

让我成为只自由的鹰吧，他痛苦地抬起头，左手机械地把日记本强行塞进他的视线。那上面的第三个单词潦草难看得无法辨认，比起人类引以为傲的文字更像一团线疙瘩，而后面还有一整个被猫弄乱的毛线球龇牙咧嘴地等着他。他企图从里面看出一点什么，紧接着他的视线焦点诚实地陷下墨水和纸的表面，穿透了牛皮与空气，最后一鼓作气落在远处的墙漆上。左手严谨地在他面前晃一晃，把那团乱麻晃成白色背景下一片浅蓝的烟雾，然而这并没有使他的认知浪子回头。

他明明应该看着手里的证物，但是当Strange的皮鞋头越过门框的那一刹那，他能清晰地看到上面积年累月的褶皱和反射的日光，甚至还能准确地叫出那种鞋带的绑法。交织的线条让他想起那天Shirley在河上编起她锦缎般闪闪发亮的金发，左一绺右一缕，捏着皮筋的手指灵巧地翻动，把他的一束束心思一并拢成她最动人的王冠。

我是个远视眼。他盯着Strange的脚尖，不确定的想。

“嗨，伙计！”Strange招呼他，身后跟着一个人。

他一个激灵，从记忆里的香水味里回到当下。打字机的金属外壳在微微发凉。

桌上是暴力分子不愿对外公布的邪恶密码，那边是给他推荐白斩鸡的室友和一个长着耳朵和嘴的大活人。他和Strange对视，眨眨眼，然后愉悦地一把丢开手里的日记，一边整理西装领口一边按捺着冲动礼貌地起身上前。

“这位是Mr. Talenti，”Strange窃笑，侧身给他介绍，“他朋友失踪了。这位是探员Fancy，”他又示意那个黑头发的男人，“他会帮你录入信息。不用太担心，这种案件几乎都被完美解决了。”

“好的。”Talenti快速微笑一下，向Strange道谢。

Strange转过来鼓励他。“加油，伙计，做完这个你就可以下班了。”他用手肘顶顶Fancy，“我得去跟进那个殴打事件，可能会晚一点回来。帮我带个饭行吗？”

“没问题，长官。多加孜然。” 

Strange对他感激地挤眉弄眼，然后几步消失在楼梯间。

“Mr. Talenti，您请，”他从隔壁桌拖来一张空着的椅子端到自己桌边，示意报案人坐下。报案人摸着胡子，饶有兴致地观察他手忙脚乱地收拾桌上摊开的杂物。

“你的笔夹进那个本子里了。”Talenti出言提醒，声音听上去既温和又镇静，正是他理想中中拯救他于证物地狱的救星。

Fancy赶忙伸手，从生活用品的海洋里捞出他的笔。“谢谢您。”他热血沸腾地决定努力报答这位恩人，帮助女王的人民。他在桌子对面坐下，掏出笔记本，刷刷翻过几页意义不大的采访和尴尬，找到一页新的空白和新的自信。

“所以，您…”他按了几下笔尾的弹簧，试探地努努嘴，“…是…？”

“Ludovico Talenti，”Talenti自我介绍，友善地咧嘴。这个名字和那件花里胡哨的套头衫很配，Fancy想。“今年32，一个慈善基金会的负责人。我的那位失踪朋友叫Morse…”

“Morse…”Fancy奋笔疾书。

“Endeavour Morse。”对方马上补充，“他基本不用前名。27岁，未婚，红卷发，蓝眼睛，偏瘦，跟我差不多高。”

“嗯哼，”他在“Morse”后面紧挨着写下“Endeavour”，然后用一个潦草的箭头示意调换位置。一个年轻苗条的Ronnie Box在他脑海里乱窜。他有点沮丧地发现自己的字也蜷曲在一起，但是至少东西都记下来了，“您最后一次见到他是什么时候？”

“我想想…是昨天晚上，大概十点？我们有一点小冲突，然后他就自己出门了。”Talenti露出一个焦急而懊恼的表情，“我以为他只是一时冲动，结果早上醒来发现他还没回来；于是我等了半天，一直想着，也许再过一会…现在已经下午了。本来这会还有个小会议的。”

Fancy快速眨眼，迷惑地瞅一眼对方的手表。他想起厨房里漏水的碗槽和Strange给他补的纽扣，针脚紧密，还贴心地选了个挑眼的颜色。

“呃，容我冒昧，”他尝试着抓住飘过的那一丁点奇怪的部分，“所以你们是室友。”

“我们住在一起，如果您想问，”基金会负责人诚实地回答，“或者说，他住在我的房子里。”

那个躁动的干瘪版Ronnie Box立刻变成寄人篱下的可怜巴巴形象，啪嗒掉着眼泪。他面色如常地用力涂掉刚刚写下的“租房？”，几下杠掉前面的下划线，“那你们的关系是…？”

“朋友，”Talenti回答，叹了口气，“他也是我工作上的合作伙伴，帮我筹划活动、致辞，还出版过几本文集和音乐分析，这样的话我大概算他的读者。他也给报社投稿。您也许听说过‘Morse’这个笔名。”

他连忙从善如流地记下，而他的嘴正直地继续泄露他的不解：“没有？”

“报纸上他一般出纵横字谜，写古典乐评，杂文随笔之类。”报案人善解人意地耸肩，“不是那么热门的题材。”

一个文艺的Box。“行。”他短暂地欣赏一下满满的一页笔记，然后雀跃地翻到新的一页，准备好迎接一个刺激的晚间八点档剧情，“你们起了什么冲突？”

“哦，呃…”刚才直言不讳的Talenti突然卡壳，交叠的手捏了捏，“他不满意我的一个安排，所以…我们，”Talenti喉结动了动，“吵了一架。”

他嗅到空气中出现的可疑味道，于是努力循循善诱地套引，“是什么安排？”

他顺便重新打量这位Talenti：发型精心修剪过，手心似乎也没有什么老茧，坐下来时也不慌张，颇有把警局的简陋木椅变成高级办公椅的架势。是什么企业投资计划？亦或者关于封笔和市场？那个精简版Box在他脑中的一个个设想里疯狂地大喊着掀桌。

Talenti捋过一把头发，忧郁地望出窗外，“我本来打算我们下周去慕尼黑，但是他想去米兰。”

“慕尼黑、米兰…”他咬牙切齿地在笔记本上刻下炙手可热的地名。出国在他的计划表上，排名在‘纪念相册’和‘交换戒指’前，但是Shirley似乎更喜欢她的制服和罚单条，对牛津各条街道上被误解和奴役的双黄线情有独钟。伦敦是他们一起到达过的最远的地方。Mrs. 和Mr. Bright才喜气洋洋地从美国回来，给局里带了几个毛茸茸的小纪念品挂件和冰箱贴。

“所以，你们也一起旅游…”他再次揪住刚才从指间溜走的疑惑，一边盯着对方的眼睛一边戳几下稿纸。

对方似乎看出他没有问出口的话题，严肃地直起身，Fancy被那双澄澈的琥珀色眼睛看得有些后被发毛，“警官，一起旅游并不能说明任何事情。洪堡和邦普兰也一起旅游，这种例子数不胜数。”

他赶忙附和着点头，假装整理着笔记，脑海里设想出Strange和他一起在圣西罗球场的场景——周围的五万人集体发出天崩地裂的雄壮嘶吼，四周充斥着荷尔蒙和尿素的味道，他们俩汗津津地凑在摄像机前，为凯尔特人的史诗般的伟大胜利抱头痛哭。随即他恍然大悟，深切理解了同性一起旅游的魅力，也同情起那位素未谋面的Box——Morse心中的痛苦和无奈：放着那美丽的米兰不去，偏偏要去那多灾多难的慕尼黑，那里云集着邪恶的纳粹。非常理解，非常气愤。他几乎要感动得热泪盈眶。

“您大概能描述Mr. Morse的衣着吗？”他庄严地发问。

报案人对他的内心戏毫不知情，诚恳地答道：“橄榄绿的大衣，里面应该是衬衫西装。我们昨天还和几个合作伙伴见了面，聊得很愉快。”Talenti看上去又有些伤心，“我真傻，真的，我没料到他对斯卡拉大剧院这么痴迷，我不应该逼他那么紧的。”

他赶紧划掉墨迹未干的词组“圣西罗”，发誓再也不做任何猜测。Shirley在这方面比他聪明的多，给她一点蛛丝马迹，她能轻而易举地揪出整个盘结错杂的根系，能灵巧地从几块石头上就跳过河，而他只会趟浑水和摸河底的螺蛳。Shirley给他挑了一条完美的墨绿色领带当作生日礼物，而他回送的那管口红就是感人肺腑的平地惊雷，作为惩罚他得自己涂着绛红给每个客人送上唇印，她差点没笑翻过去。

但是脚踏实地是你的优点，他鼓励自己，用事实说话，相信眼睛和耳朵，Jim是你的榜样。

“好的，先生，我们会把信息发给每一位巡逻队警员，让他们在路上留意看看，”他总结自己的笔记，真切地道：“您不妨在家等着，有任何进展我们可以电话通知，如果您留下您的号码…”

Talenti从口袋里翻出一张名片。铜版烫金，上面的字迹工工整整。他小心地接过，条件反射地冒出冷汗，开始紧锣密鼓地打起给Mr. Bright的报告腹稿。

“哦，对了，你们需要照片吗？”Talenti起身的时候问道。

照片。他在心里给自己一巴掌，然后给Box更狠的一个巴掌，但是马上露出一个笑脸，“当然，先生，如果您能提供的话。”

“他不太爱拍照，”Talenti一边推开椅子一边思索，“我得好好找一下，可能明天才能给你了，行吗？”

“当然没问题，”他挠挠头，示意报案人跟着他。那个Box-Morse小人暴躁地一脚踹开他端过去的镜头。“虽然这么说，但是您朋友是位成年男性，做出什么决定似乎也都没什么错。我是说，自愿的情况下。”

“我知道，但是我希望我能有一个道歉的机会。”Talenti悲伤地摇头。他恍然听见自己对着Strange说出了这句话，那是在某次Shirley对他避而不见之后，因为他起初气急败坏地口不择言，至于缘起何处已经没有人记得了。他领着报案人穿过桌椅和楼梯间，酝酿着如何模仿运用Strange当时的语气去安慰对方。

Talenti跟在他后面下楼，过一会又若有所思地开口补充。“当然，我也可以提供我们的劳工合同，指控他毁约。”

他措手不及，两条腿掌握了控制权带着他往前走。他们脚步声在楼道里回响，而Talenti那句话明明应该已经遁入虚空，像是空气随手捏造出的谎言，挥挥手就散去，但是精准地投放到他的耳边之后一路深入，现在正沿着脑沟回爬行。这句话似乎也不无道理：如果在条款里约定的合法时间内乙方擅自罢工、偷工减料、给甲方带来不便，尤其是这个看上去还有点地位的甲方…

“是个玩笑。”Talenti走进外面渐渐昏暗的日光里，露出一个轻佻的笑容，和他握手。他长吁了一口气，用力回握，脑海中一片空白。对方的手还很温暖，让他心中涌起下班的轻松和肃然起敬。

“不要紧张，先生，”他重新捡起被打破的气氛，有些磕磕绊绊，“一切都会回归正轨的。我向您保证。”

Talenti和煦地扬扬嘴角，又变得伤感起来，“如果我当时没有和他吵架。”

“这不是您的错。”他替对方辩解，听见自己的声音掷地有声，“我们会尽力帮忙的。”

Talenti点点头，“那，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

他看着对方离去的背影，信心满满地打算整理下笔记就上递材料。他的肚子里有一阵古怪的感觉，这让他想起昨天点的外卖，忍不住咽了下口水。Strange还在费尽心思查那起寻衅滋事，而他的失踪人口甚至不用见血，大概在两天之内基本可以自行解决。他幸灾乐祸又愧疚地回到警局里，找出一张空白的表格开始填写。

2.  
Violetta进门的时候打了个呵欠。清晨的警局是最热闹的，所有人都走来走去，满是电话铃和互相问早的声音。她和几个熟人打了招呼，闻到角落里那个轰隆作响的饮料机播散四溢的咖啡香味，忍不住舔了下嘴唇。

今天早上她起迟了，只来得及叼着抹着花生酱的土司冲上公交。她昨天终于有空整理了房间，一直闹到十一点才精疲力竭地去洗澡。放在床头和暖气片旁边的头绳全部找齐了放回梳妆台，摊了一地的材料和杂书被垒上木架，面包机里的碎屑收进小袋子。她最近的爱好之一是坐在公园喂鸽子，Shirley帮她发动了另外五台不同年代的面包机，现在那些生产资料的总速度正好够她们每周末在草地上躺半个下午。Strange偶尔也会来，带着新鲜出炉的甜点，配方是他新学的。他喜欢问她：今天有什么新鲜事，殿下？她就会指给他看那个匆匆经过的教授，西装上哪些奇怪的地方蹭了粉笔印，或者哪个大学生用失恋的姿态走路，换来一个敬佩的眼神。她怀念起Strange奉上的玛芬蛋糕。

她再次掸掸前襟，然后后知后觉想起自己已经换了制服。今天的巡逻任务已经发下，一如往常的那几个街道，让她在百无聊赖中总忍不住拨弄对讲机的挂带。最好附近发生点什么，这样就有一整条街的居民等着她上门询问，或者看守犯罪现场也可以，能和房东聊聊天，她期待着。其他别的区域的几个人在跟着Strange调查近期几场殴打事件，令人刺激的最新进展是作案人是职业打手，劣迹斑斑，而在这天朗气清的大好日子里她只能守着马路等待违停车辆。唯一值得安慰的是有一个失踪者，昨天他朋友报的案。她翻看了下记录的描述，想象出十种年轻的Ronnie Box挖空心思，无视交通规则横穿马路的样子。

脚步声从后面传来，似乎正笔直地走向她。她转头，看到Fancy一脸敬业地带着一个男人。

“早。”她按兵不动地露出笑脸，示意对方解释。

“早，Vio。”Fancy精神抖擞，扭着一侧肩膀，指指他身后那个人，“这是昨天朋友失踪的那个Mr. Talenti，他今天带着照片来了。你能不能帮我带一下？Mr. Thursday在找我。”

她瞅一眼那个Talenti，最后还是心软地打算卖Fancy一个人情，“行吧，你去忙你的。”

Fancy不好意思地笑笑，跟她挥手，一溜烟地跑了。

她转向Talenti。对方比她高出一个头，穿着桃粉衬衫和花条纹背带，皮鞋锃亮。“WPC Valery，”她犀利地打量对方的卷发和肚腩，示意他找个地方坐下，“您昨天报的案我们已经了解了，有什么您想要补充的？”

Talenti礼貌地和她道早，从胸前的口袋里掏出来一块纸，看了看周围倒没有坐下，靠在桌子上。她有点意外地接过那片灰不溜秋的纸展开。那是从报纸上剪下来的一张照片，一个受惊的年轻男子——Morse——正睁大眼睛看向镜头，比凶神恶煞的Box要顺眼得多。Violetta把心里那个Box小人的头推到一边摔碎，满意地安上一个新的。Morse当时穿着西装，打着领结，一脸了无防备，大概是正因为如此震惊所以其他情绪一片空白，就像人们在漫漫黑夜里迎面遇上一辆拐弯的车，在雪白的灯里不知该惊喜还是恐惧。她在脑海里给照片补上颜色，恶作剧地给那双脸颊擦上点红晕。

“去年的每日邮报，”Talenti抱着手臂指点，“他在那晚有合唱表演，中场时候被，”他短促地笑了一下，“逮住拍了一张。我费了好大劲从一沓旧报纸里找了出来。”

“好的，Mr. Talenti，”她抬眼望向对方，深棕色撞进更浅的橘绿里。她灵敏地捕捉到那个表情的余韵，“我们会分发给每个巡逻的警员。您还有什么要帮忙的吗？”

当这个Talenti解释来龙去脉时，她有点同情这位报案人，当然，按理说职业守则和复习资料里都写着“警察应该尽量克制自己对于相关人员的情绪”，尽管这一条好像在把他们当机器使唤——一把园艺剪不会为玫瑰心动、一把猎枪不会为野兔哀悼，但是人会和人共情，没有为什么，就像万有引力和负负得正一样，是恒定的道理——不管怎样，在她本能地应当感到抱歉时，她大脑里的某个部分又隐隐约约告诉她：这个人不需要你的同情。就像企鹅不需要孟加拉虎，菜单不需要社会学论文，马里亚纳海沟不需要欢呼喝彩一样。就像酒瓶不应该被投进标着“厨余”的垃圾桶里。她试着把手伸进垃圾桶，把可回收的玻璃捡出来。

“啊，还有，”Talenti动动手臂，“我今天上午不在家，你们可以换这个电话通知我。”他抽出别在口袋上的那支笔，又从里面摸出一片纸，写下另一个号码给她。她接过，从上面的前几位眼熟的数字里读出一个街道。

“是新剧院，”男人耸耸肩解释，“我们晚上有个活动。”

她又把号码在自己的本子上抄了一遍，眼角余光瞄到Bright从办公室出来，似乎正感兴趣地走向他们这里。她熟练地调整脸上的表情，提前露出标准的笑容。

年逾花甲的Bright对Shirley和她都不错，平时从不吝啬赞美和坚定的支持，不过似乎更偏爱那另外一位。她知道这大概是因为她偶尔会不分场合地插嘴，比较尖酸刻薄一点。她一次无所谓地跟Shirley坦白。换个词，你才不是这样，Shirley坐在软椅里一边涂指甲一边骂她；于是她换成“咄咄逼人”，金发女孩给她一个暴栗，说你这叫刚正不阿。她有时候是看不太惯局里迂腐和不懂变通的风气，一个月一次点头哈腰，日常就是轮流给嫌疑人乱扣帽子，放任大学生吸毒和自杀。不过这并不影响她逼迫守了两天Bright病床的Shirley和她换班，并且及时帮他泡上新的草药茶。

“早安，警员Valery，”年长的CS问候道，她点头回礼，“长官。”她引见两人，“这位就是Mr. Talenti，他朋友失踪了。”

“哦！我很抱歉。”她毫不意外地听到Bright感叹，“Morse，是吧？”

“是的，先生，”那个Talenti不卑不亢地回答，依旧靠着桌子，“他今晚还得帮我在音乐会致辞，结果失踪一天半了。” 

“CS Bright。”她的上司友好地自我介绍，又搓搓手问，“您今晚有音乐会？是哪一场？”

她回答他，“在新剧院，长官。”

“晚上七点开始，”报案人补充，“慈善活动，为困难家庭捐款的。”

她看到Bright张了张嘴。“哦！”他惊讶道，Violetta马上听出来他上扬的音调，“我夫人和她的朋友今晚正要去您的活动，先生，很高兴认识您。”

果然，她在心里对着旷野大喊一声。几年下来，各类报案涉案人员似乎乐此不疲地热衷于给他们透露Mrs. Bright的社交活动，包括但不限于插花、跳舞和瑜伽。今晚这场音乐会将成为近几天的最新谈资。Bright自己算是个老好人，但是他的加急命令总要么是从上头下来的，要么是他为他夫人的朋友下来的。顶头上司大手一挥，从DI到PC都变成一根串上的蚂蚱，死线被用订书机狠狠钉在文件上。他们今年圣诞节拜访了Bright家，圣诞树和装饰五颜六色，那位传说中的女士忙着给沙发上小年轻们倒蔓越莓果茶，完全颠覆了以讹传讹中的苛刻形象，弄得Fancy挪着屁股使劲给每个人送眼色。愿上帝保佑Mrs. Bright，他们吃完饼干在外面等车时达成一致，默默地把嘲讽目标转移到别的人身上。

她的上司正对着报案人热情似火。“您刚才说的这个朋友，他有什么可能会去的地方吗？”Bright推了推眼镜，一副深思熟虑运筹帷幄的样子，仔细打量着她递来的报纸照片。

Talenti一边露出一口白牙，一边找出一张名片，“我不知道。他和我是牛津的校友，但是他肄业了，之后和同学没什么联系。”他深吸口气，“我们在牛津也没有几个朋友，我也都打电话问过了，他们上一次见面还是好几年前。”

Talanti继续借题发挥，“他要是不回来，今晚的音乐会怎么办？当然，我很高兴听闻您的夫人将光临我们音乐会，”他露出一个无奈的微笑，“我们也不愿意让牛津的听众们失望，可是万一这计划赶不上变化…”

“您别担心。”她有些头疼，“Mr. Morse的家人呢？”

“他们关系不太好，父母对他很冷淡。”Talenti如实回答，“他15岁之后就没有和他们一起住了。我从来没听他提起过他们。”

线索到此仿佛又中断了，项链一下崩了线，无数个Morse同时逃窜过餐馆后厨和桥洞，表现出一个恰当的德布罗意波长。然而Bright信心十足，“您朋友可太任性了，先生，但我们保证会全力以赴，一般的失踪者会在两三天之内被找回来。”他扫视一圈，最后鼓励地望向Violetta，“我局的警员们都非常优秀，我相信此案一定会完美地解决，给您和我夫人一个漂亮的答复。”

“正是，”她配合地让自己听上去和Bright一样专业和可靠，“不用担心，先生。”

“好的。”Talenti满眼高兴，和他们俩分别握手。她眼睁睁看着两个男人的手互相挤压，对袖子里藏着的名贵机械表生不出好感，然后轮到她软弱地服从职业素养，指关节僵硬。但是对方的手干燥而有力，笑容明朗，眸子是薄荷绿的真心、太妃糖的诚意，几乎成功麻痹了她的直觉和抗拒。三个人在办公室门口如沐春风地互相恭维，其中两个人真情实意地你来我往，一个人心里暗怀鬼胎。她企图从对方的外表里挑出一点刺来，比如不对称的裤脚、奇怪渍印、口癖、小动作——但是没有，她找不到一点可以怀疑的地方。法槌落下，证据不足，驳回请求，被告当庭无罪释放。她拨开心里那个迷惑不解的控方。

Talenti松开她的手，理解地告辞，“那我就不耽误你们工作了。”他短暂地致意，然后消失在转角处。

“继续努力，警员。”Bright满意地点头，督促她回过神，然后背着手去巡视别的工作岗位。

她连忙拿着照片赶往复印的地方，路过一扇扇大敞开的门和里面的情景剧。什么地方还是有一点古怪，如同没擦干净酱汁沾在嘴边。她很确信房间里没有大象，而且Bright在旁边也并未察觉到任何异样，Fancy昨天也见过了他，每一个假设的疑点都可以用过往的例子证伪。也许是她搞错了，不常见，但是也会发生，大概是被早晨牛奶和咖啡的缺席冲昏了头脑。直觉通常是她最好的伙伴，这在猜硬币和Richardsons的抽奖活动方面常常屡试不爽；再大一点的物品还有令人心满意足的床伴，虽然还没有发展出更进一步的感情关系。不过十次硬币里她还是会输三次，这个Talenti大概就是其中一条漏网之鱼。她摇摇头，决定午饭多犒劳自己一点。

————————  
米兰圣西罗球场：1970年5月欧洲杯冠军赛举办地，凯尔特人输了。  
多灾多难的慕尼黑：1970年2月以色列社区养老院纵火案。  
Violetta的姓氏：直接用了茶花女女主的名字。  
新剧院：试播集里Calloway最后演出的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

3.  
明明已经是下班时间了，今天Trewlove有半天的轮休——只能怪她眼尖，看到了那个坐在酒吧靠窗位置的男人。

我坚决拒绝在非工作时间不合理地加班，她一边左右顾盼地向那个酒吧走去一边想，手指梳理过耳边的鬓发。中午她准点离开警局，回到家里惬意地弄了一盘意大利面，配上Violetta提供的正宗肉酱，让她心满意足地在沙发上抱着书窝了大半个下午。现在一切正在偏离原定的计划路线，购物欲和美妙的下午独处化为泡影，作祟的好奇心和使命感战胜了新开张的饰品店，平塔号乘风破浪向着卢卡亚群岛进发。她摸了摸挎包夹层，确认跟了她四年的警官证还在里面。它也许会派上用场，然而真正的危急时刻下比起一张废纸更像死亡通知单。好在这个符合描述的年轻忧郁版Box看上去并没有那么热爱暴力：他一个人坐在窗口，旁边的顾客都各自三两扎堆；面前只有一杯泛着泡的啤酒，正摸着下巴，凝视着膝盖上的报纸。

街上人来人往，女性似乎更多一点。她随意扫过一眼，看到色泽各异的长发。酒吧门口的白漆桌椅还是空的，等着晚些下班的人去坐。里面的人并不很多，酒保在摆弄摇酒壶，几个染了发的大学生前仰后合，一个吉他手在台上自弹自唱。她进门的那一刻看到固定电话在纸巾和花花绿绿的塑料吸管后面，躺在那里纹丝不动，也许需要她去解救。她的脑海里闪过直接呼叫后援的念头，让那些横冲直撞的小伙子们来抗走那个绿外套红头发的失踪人口。安全无风险，合情合理，功劳还是在她的头上。

她慢吞吞地走到Morse桌旁。Morse恋恋不舍地从字谜部分抬头，惊愕地看见一个穿着鼠灰色风衣带着耳环的Trewlove盯着他，双手插在口袋里。

她好笑地看着对方被噎住，带着一脸的莫名其妙。那张照片和眼前的身影重合起来，完美到令人舒适，令她情不自禁露出一个微笑。随即她提起那种或许和对方同样的警惕，提醒自己不要太早地随意暴露身份，惹来不必要的麻烦。那些心虚的人总是把门甩在他们脸上，措手不及的耳光和拳头也算家常便饭。她模拟出一套新的背景身份，将无形的制服融化进身后的欢声笑语里，向着面前的男子表现出友好的姿态。

“我…请你一杯？”Morse的蓝眼睛快速地上下打量她，放松了一点，用握着笔的那只手指指他对面的那个空座位。她咀嚼那个声音里的情绪，把短短几个字拆开又重组，发现里面不过是简单的好奇和愉悦。单身售货员Trewlove拉开那张板凳，接受了这个邀请。

“蜂蜜酒好了，谢谢。”她欣然点单，把风衣下摆收好。那个和她差不多大的年轻人笑着起身去吧台，帮她要酒。她观察他的手指有规律地点着吧台，轻快地说了点什么，又盯着酒架上的几十个标签。的确是个蛮有趣的人，她更新评价，调整了战术策略。在刚才短暂的交锋间，她嗅到一丝同类的味道。或者这次不需要伪装太多她的性格去迎合别人的要求，不需要勉强穿上不合身的衣服，不需要抹一脸腻人的糖霜。

“你的酒。”Morse把盛着蜜酒的玻璃杯放到她面前，然后坐在她对面。

她颔首致意，“谢了，薇尔皙欧（Wealhtheow）。”

Morse嗤笑一声，翻了翻眼睛，“那就拜托上帝遂了我的心愿。”他举杯示意一下，自己咕咚喝了一大口。

她判断着对方的心理状态。也许对方已经镇定下来，也许他已经做好了回去的打算。Morse看上去并不焦躁，不像在为可能泡汤的晚会幸灾乐祸。纵横字谜和酒精大概是他的一剂良药。

“你在这坐了多久了？”她绕过关于姓名的话题。

Morse瘪瘪嘴，耸肩，“哦，半个钟头吧。我想想，我添了两次啤酒。”他的胡子没有剃得那么干净，眼下有些发青，“你应该去找那边那个男孩，他比我更会讲话。”他侧头，用眼神指向另一个靠在墙上的年轻人。她顺着他的视线转头看去，看到那个人一边和朋友聊天一边到处乱瞟。

“也许我就喜欢你这种类型的。”她转回头，专注地盯着那双眼睛里辐射的几条浅色色素。

对方笃定地摇头，无奈地笑，“我们是不是发展太快了，齐格蒙德（Siegmund）？”

这个小小的挑衅和轻松的气氛让她决定摊牌，掏出她的警官证。“哦，我想我们角色应该互换一下。”她把证件拍在桌子上推过去，“荣幸地告诉您，我是追捕您的猎人，Mr. Morse。您的朋友找了您快两天了。”

Morse又复刻了那个著名经典的表情。她暗自忍俊不禁，默默记着打算回去传播这个笑料。

“这我倒是没想到。”他很快压下眉毛，对着旁边的报纸咕哝，然后皱了一下鼻子，“我当然会回去的。你们不用这么着急。”

对方语气里的不以为意让她拧起了眉毛，“Mr. Talenti报警了，先生。” 而且因为他的报警给我们增添了工作量。当她还是个小豆丁时，没有她的伙伴会随便开玩笑拨打报警电话；长大的Trewlove热爱她的职业，严肃处理每一个求助和违章处分，为走丢的猫咪投入百分百的精力，时刻准备投身于与违法行为的斗争中。但是自以为是和出言不逊大部分时候不在她的宽容范围之内。

Morse挑着眉张了张嘴，深吸一口气，似乎本来想吐出一些激烈的言辞，然后又艰难地咽了回去，仿佛一桶烟花被点了引线，烧到尽头却是个哑炮，猎豹龇出雪亮的獠牙，最后只是咬了自己的舌头。他用左手揉搓鼻梁两边的皮肤，好一会没有回答。她耐心地等着。

他从虎口上看过来，声音模糊，“他和你们说了什么？Miss…?”

到目前为止，一切看上去似乎都十分正常。失踪者顽固而计划明确，打着随便到哪里消磨两天的算盘，却不料警察真的找上门来。虽然她更熟悉的是在哪个公园里找到暴劣的儿童，把他们领回给阴沉的监护人；亦或者打来的感谢电话，报案人在那一头哭天抢地，表示走失的亲戚已经自己回到了家。她觉得她看不穿这两人玩的躲猫猫把戏。

“WPC Shirley Trewlove。”她接话，“他说你前天晚上和他大吵了一架，因为你不想和他去慕尼黑；然后你错过了昨天的一场会议，你们今晚还有一个音乐会。当然，还有你的基本信息。”

她看到对方勾起一抹冷笑。

“他没说实话。”Morse瞄向街对面的明信片铁架，百货商店的旋转门反射出蓝天白云。然后他再一次陷入沉默，目光紧锁着远处那个“一英镑”的标签，上面的手写体调皮地打着卷，努力勾引着路过的游客。然而这一切似乎都让他无动于衷。

她静静地等待着，检验对方是否已经进入游离状态，不过Morse又开口了。

“伍采克（Wozzeck）。”他吐出一个单词。

“什么？”

“他要去慕尼黑听伍采克。但是我不喜欢贝尔格。”

人类的悲欢在这一刻相通了——不是Morse和她的，是她和Fancy的——她跨越时空，穿越进Fancy的身体，好像一会儿听到昨天那个Talenti娓娓道出慕尼黑和米兰的生死纠葛，一会儿听到Morse用他鄙夷的念唱（Sprechgesang）发出那两个音节。为旅游地点吵架也的确是件风流趣事，然而为表演曲目翻脸，实在是剑走偏锋，另辟蹊径，新鲜至极，闻所未闻，堪比猫狗杂交，泰晤士和塞纳河互相倒灌…

Morse继续解释：“十九号斯卡拉大剧院是Claudio Abbado的唐卡洛，有Domingo和Orlandi。”

…巧克力酱和酸黄瓜，摩艾石像会面斯芬克斯。一切都令人惊叹又感慨，果真世界之大无奇不有。来自帕米尔的浪漫主义与第二维也纳乐派别具一格地在七十年代的牛津胜利会师，碰撞出激情的火花。她修正自己对这一对朋友的观点，原先的墨镜和旅行箱被删除，替换成宣叙调和咏叹调，两个男高音互相对吼。首先一点是他们有钱，其次他们的脑电波真的在同一个频率，虽然出现了一丝细微的偏差。

“哇哦。”她打心底里钦佩，嘴上干巴巴地捧场。“就是因为这个？”

对方这次却好久没有接话。他继续看着外面的冰淇淋推车，眼神闪烁，仿佛刚才是另一个灵魂在操纵这个身躯，是皮媞亚神志不清的预言。她不喜欢看到Morse脸上掠过的那种表情。

“有什么你都可以告诉我。”她抿一口自己的饮料，“我感觉我们会挺聊得来的。”然后她暂停一下，没有急着继续催促。

奋进，一个适合她的词，也是一个适合Morse的词，但似乎对他而言不知不觉中变成过去式了，而她还满怀信心地在现在时和将来时里频繁使用它。这个词不和任何概念冲突，无论是鲜花与号角，还是一眼能望到头的边界，时刻等待降临的死亡，蓬勃生长的仇恨，灭顶的绝望。“奋进”是唯一支撑你走出黑夜的拐杖，是破开迷雾和风花雪月的尖刀，是重新连接破碎自我的桥梁。它只能被主动放弃，比如被电怕的小鼠习得性地失助，被火舌舔过的手指远离柴薪。Trewlove不确定自己是否应该尝试去进一步逼迫。她预见到了自己的失败。

Morse咧嘴，转回头，这次笑意蔓延到了他的眼角。“跟我讲讲你的事吧。”他用下巴点了点她，“你有男朋友了？”

“通常人们不会这么直白地问别人的感情问题。”她努力控制自己不要翻白眼，“不过，对，我…有个男朋友。”

“哦。”Morse惊讶道， “那他一定也有你这么聪明。”

显然刚才第一下是误打误撞，对方在某些方面有部分认知缺失。“不，他是个傻瓜。”她笑出声，拨弄了一下桌上的纸巾，“但是有那种，小狗似的魅力。喜欢的人自然会喜欢。”

Morse不置可否地嗯哼一声，“那最好不要让他看见我们俩坐在一张桌子上。”

“这个你不用担心，他今天忙得很。”她反驳，把对话的走向从危险的轨道掰回来，“虽然有时候他的确分不清工作和私事。上次差点暴露我们的潜伏任务。”

“听起来的确有点笨手笨脚的。”

“他只是想表示一下关心，” 她尽力维护那位匿名男友的形象，“当然，有时候太过努力也不是好事。我不希望他在不必要的时候太往前冲。”

Morse跟着她的思绪，摸了摸下巴，“偶尔收敛一点也不错。”

两个人一唱一和地进行着无害的对话。她感觉自己开了一个不错的头，于是顺水推舟地讲完了近年一个私养老虎的故事，里面有淤泥掩盖的断臂、闪着绿光的树林和亲切英勇的CS，听起来十分魔幻。Morse半信半疑地喝完了他的啤酒，她也解决了自己的那杯。

“一杯酒换一个故事，怎么样？”她讲完案件后总结道。

对方摊手，表示辨不出真伪，“天花乱坠，山鲁佐德（Scheherazade）。”

那个案子的确匪夷所思，一开始谁都没有相信牛津会有个食人怪物。她在去警局的路上回忆起另外几个细节，对比之后又纠结着别的案子。也许石膏面具和死亡天使会更惊悚一点，更适合破坏当时略显暧昧的气氛。不管怎么说，他们的交谈非常圆满，其中充满了针锋相对和心照不宣。到达警局的时候他们正在讨论登月行动，她试图劝诫Morse找时间看一次电视回放。Bright和Talenti站在门口兜着手相谈甚欢，后面有一群鬼鬼祟祟探头探脑的警员。

“我现在有麻烦了。”Morse没有接她的上一句话，侧头跟她说，又冲Talenti挥了挥手。

她乜斜他一眼，但是Morse马上一本正经地和她握手。台阶上那两个人走下来，又和她握手。Bright非常自豪地给Talenti介绍她，夸了几句后又嫌没有事实支撑，就差把几件经典案例拿出来如数家珍，让她想起在花园里忙碌的父亲，剪了几刀枝桠又急着浇水。Talenti穿得很正式，看起来大约三十来岁，一副精明的样子，附和着搜肠刮肚的Bright感谢她，保证会寄来感谢信。她不喜欢对方下颌的胡渣和过于光滑的外套，但是裁剪和样式很合她的心意。

随即她想起“慕尼黑”和“伍采克”，还有那些啤酒和避开的目光。她瞟一眼站在旁边的Morse，在脑内小剧场里捏出两个小人放在台上，试图把模拟的剧情推上高潮。有些困难，但并不是不可以。她往里面又添加一点佐料，让剧情变得更顺畅。好像加太多了一点。

Talenti倒是看上去很高兴，大概是因为找到了他的朋友。案子可以结了。

“甚至在业余期间，我们的WPC Trewlove仍然不忘工作。”Bright正了正警帽，她回过神，听得要红了脸，“这种精神值得赞叹。但是还是要注意多给自己留些时间，警员，不要把自己逼得太紧。”

“好的，长官。”她握着挎包，捏了下上面的拉链，脑海里规划出回家的最短路线。

总而言之，这一个下午也算有了个消遣。商店天天都开，里面的摆件大抵都是一个样，木头、金属、塑料、纺织布。与一个对胃口的人聊天和逛街比起来并不赖，她颇觉神清气爽，把积攒的些无处可倒的东西清了空。Morse正在和Bright握手，为自己的错误连连道歉。Bright用家长架子指点了会江山，还想把Trewlove拉过来做正面例子，然而在Talenti的暗示下还是直接把Morse交了过去。

“我们还有点赶时间。”Talenti抖出手表看了一眼，抱歉道，“不过我们随时欢迎你们七点来参加。我们这次的嘉宾有Calloway和Løvaas，几个著名的片段，还有德弗札克弦乐小夜曲。”

Morse还低着头，从自己的脚尖一直研究到领口。她婉拒，告诉Talenti今天晚点她已经做了安排，打算看阿波罗13号的直播，但是很乐意帮上了忙。Bright表示自己还有工作。他稀疏的白发在微风里颤颤悠悠，深蓝的制服抱住他下面年迈的身躯。Trewlove其实蛮希望Bright可以什么时候和他的夫人去做点什么事情。他总是说：Mrs. Bright今天和朋友去做了什么什么，但是她更想听到的是他们俩在假期里一起划了船、看了表演、整理了储藏间，就像那次美国旅行一样。而她还年轻，还有时间，前路上还有许多坑坎在等着她，自由的日子里风会一直在吹。她本想劝劝Bright，告诉他那位挪威的女高音得过奖学金，还有小夜曲很好听，适合两个人轻轻摇晃身子，但这些话最后在舌尖上打了个圈又滑了回去，没有落下来。

“那我们告辞了。”Talenti拽着Morse的胳膊，笑眯眯地道别，“总警司。女士。”

Morse终于抬起眼皮，向他们点头，“Trewlove。长官。”

她和Morse最后对视一眼，然后错开。远去的两个人钻进街边一辆小轿车里，Morse本来想去拉后座的门，被Talenti赶回了副驾驶。片刻后汽车发动，扭捏几下，汇入牛津的街道，消失在桤木和电话亭后面。她的心似乎也随之被催动了一下，某个角落的声音嗡嗡作响，隔着一层膜听不真切。池塘里跳起一条鱼，两片浮萍轻轻触碰一下，又在水波里滑开。一只白狗被什么吸引，钻进灌木里一顿翻找，然后又重新回到人行道上跑掉了。

“我就不耽搁你了，警员，”Bright和蔼地问候她，“路上小心。”

4.  
Ludo钻进车里，朗声感叹，“感谢上帝，你可终于回来了。”

他默默地从另一侧上车。车厢里都是熟悉的样子，凹槽里还是那些硬币打火机。

“跟那个警员聊了什么？”Ludo一边问道，一边插进钥匙发动汽车。他们驶上马路，左右的路灯逐渐加速后退。

“没什么。”他这次回答，又偷瞄了一眼Ludo。对方满脸专心致志地开车，脸上没有丝毫担心的痕迹。

“真没什么？”

他没有说谎和掩饰的力气，“…好吧，我们聊了她的男朋友和工作。”

Ludo挑挑眉毛，“听上去不错。”

“我还告诉她我们其实是为了伍采克吵架。”

Ludo大笑起来，“怪不得她用那种眼神打量我。”

这就是全部了。他没有接话下去，车里又是片刻的寂静。

Ludo打开广播，几下熟练地调到他们最常听的频道。车里响起克莱斯勒的小提琴曲。

十多年前他住在Cycil和Gwen家里，也有过几次不打招呼的夜不归宿。那已经是距离牛津有些距离的梦境。大多数时候是在夏季，因为雨雪天太冷了。风里飘着若有若无的花草木香和虫鸣，皎洁的月光能叫醒床上熟睡的人，也能照亮不归家者前进的路。习惯了黑暗的眼睛毫不费力地穿过树林和溪谷，而在深夜无人的街头被路灯的光刺得发痛。他熟悉附近每一个无人打扰的角落。废弃的木屋和马厩，打猎用的瞭望棚，某个树杈，桥下的阴影。第一次的时候Cycil用皮带抽了他，第二次是手，之后他也惰懈了，不再在乎这个麻烦多事的小孩。Gwen比他更有耐力，隔三岔五想出一个绝妙的新句子来迎接他。她在这方面还有点造诣。他若逃避那些冷言冷语，那就是冷冷的寂静；他若又厌倦了辛辣的寂静，那还有尖酸刻薄的讽刺。大多数发泄之后她会像瘪掉的气球那样，有些软塌塌的慵懒，变得对他不屑一顾。这时候降临的是风暴后的寂静，因为会她转去安抚一知半解的Joyce。除了正在进行的羞辱，其余一切都代表着虎视眈眈的危险。这是他学会的。巨蛇潜伏在毫无波澜的空气里，随时准备暴起。

Ludo和他在一起的时间里大多没什么寂静。他们之间总是被对话讨论或者音乐填满，只有入睡前短暂的片刻无话。他熟悉两人贴着大腿紧挨着坐在音乐厅，熟悉围着演奏家眉飞色舞地讨论，熟悉一遍遍暂停唱片挑出那个细节，熟悉哼唱二重奏时突然忘词的尴尬和大笑。屋里成双的总谱和签名，随手记下的音符和谱号，一起冲上舞台捡回来的几束弓毛，墙上挂着朋友送给他俩的原稿真迹。这一切都是让他活过来的东西。在那之前，他已经死透了，世界对他而言不再是金鱼缸里的玻璃球，而是电视机里铺天盖地的黑白雪花；然后明亮的蜘蛛丝和火光在某一天撕裂了虚幻和荒野，就像耶稣对着坟墓大声呼叫说，“拉撒路出来！”，那布裹的死人便从洞里走出来。他往那些纸张和黑胶里倾注情感，让它们一齐托举起他的一部分灵魂；然后他失手往Ludo身上多泼洒了一些，对方不负众望，在一个清醒的雨夜里把他拐上了床，邀他在生命的河上一同颠沛流离。

直到他后来发现那是条贼船。

“你不问我的致辞写完了没有吗？”他忍不住开口发问，挠了一下颈侧。

“哦，”Ludo语气轻松，指尖抚摸着方向盘，“那你写完了吗？”

他变得茫然，底气不足，“嗯哼。”

Ludo愉快地回答，“我知道你会的。”

Ludo当然知道。知道今天晚上的流程安排，知道表演曲目的轻重缓急，知道舒曼夫妇和勃拉姆斯的轶闻，知道鲁宾斯坦给跳芭蕾的柴可夫斯基和圣桑伴奏，知道太阳什么时候升起，知道什么时候落下。Ludo不仅知道他会准备好致辞，还知道他会自己回来，会不断地原谅。从大学校园里的闲言碎语里捞出真正的事实不难，而从他第一次忽略那些关于Ludo的八卦时，前天那次吵架的结果就已经注定了。起初他无视掉坊间传闻，还有几次发生在他面前的不幸，那些雪白的高利贷欠条连着上面不小的数额被他重新塞进随手拉开的抽屉；后来在面带忧愁的体面人士登门拜访时，他只是躲进自己的房间，把唱片机音量调到最大。他有尝试和Ludo谈论过这个话题，但是对方坚称他明码标价，给过他们选择，最后不过是咎由自取，罪有应得。他无法反驳Ludo的解释，他们都清楚这没有必要。关于逻辑和玄学的辩论总是由瓦格纳解决。

“你午饭吃了吗？”Ludo问。熟悉他的人都不会问他午饭吃了什么。

他迷茫地回忆了下，“啤酒。”

然而不仅仅如此：从他15岁离家开始，他吃下的每一口饭，喝的每一口水，都是Talenti家用慈善基金和敲诈勒索的钱喂给他的；他去过的每一次现场，要求的每一次亲吻，都是莺歌燕舞和呕心沥血凝结成实体的。他不仅已经找不出身上还有哪块干净清白的骨肉，他的灵魂也已经上瘾。他无法戒断令他魂牵梦绕的歌剧和协奏曲，失去信仰意味着痛哭流涕和树上的绞索，意味着重新退回他逃脱的原点，意味着冰冷的被窝和辗转反侧的夜。

从三年前第一次了解到基金会的全貌后，他就已经和“正直”这类词没有交际了。也许前天的争吵是他最后迸发的一簇电光石火。当他顶着Ludo惊讶的目光冲进书房时，他同时感到酣畅淋漓的痛苦和快乐，爱与仇恨，罪孽深重的背叛和奋不顾身的皈依，带着那种梅达多子爵（Viscount Medardo）般的撕裂感。那个报道上的姓名和照片含蓄而模糊不清，但是与几天前他们花园里的客人们的形象不谋而合。他把报纸摔到一摊邀请函上，一边震惊自己居然下意识避开了旁边那只热气腾腾的咖啡杯，一边声嘶力竭地细数权利法案和欧洲人权公约。Ludo嘲笑他小题大做，表示第一对方欠债不还，抵赖不成打算跑路；第二他的本意只是好言相劝，并不是后续的横向和粉碎性骨折。第三点他们默契地没有提，因为胜负早已裁定。Morse在没有威尔第的三天自己结束了抗议。

“今天上午他们总彩排了，你应该来的，可以多听一遍。”

“我当时在酒吧。”他坦白。

“可惜了，”Ludo笑出来，“第二排里面那个低音提琴手又差点进错拍。”

啊，那个戴方框眼镜的棕头发。“你有给他们指出来吗？”他问。

“有些不便公开的事还是保留在他们原来的地方就好，”Ludo理所当然地说，“她自己肯定回去也要和朋友哭惨。”

他恍惚地点点头，嗯了一声，声音低得要被广播盖过去。外面的树冠在风中闪烁，美发店挂着暂停营业的牌子，各种奇怪形状的陶瓷兔子藏在花园的草丛里。

为什么呢，他早已没有什么抱负了，只是想成为一个普通人，能每天对着政治家的丑闻津津乐道，能看着笨拙的脱口秀节目哈哈大笑，能跟着旁人对着电视里转播的球赛破口大骂。若是那些欢乐又庸俗的下里巴人排挤他，教堂的合唱和复活节音乐会也可以，再不济还有亨德尔和海顿、巴赫和贝多芬、泰勒曼和柴可夫斯基、拉威尔和拉赫玛尼诺夫。他本来已经降落在那个安稳的巢里了，坚固的枝桠是真才实学和噼啪作响的灵光，柔软的垫絮是真情实感和马勒的洋流，里面有一个等他回家的人。然后这些再次迎来动荡，因为他的爱与不爱，信与不信——在这场爱与正义的厮杀中，他甚至不知道哪一方对应着哪个词。

“你累了吗？”Ludo把手伸过来，快速转头看他一眼。

他不知道Ludo在问什么，这种忙碌奔波的生活、他自己与自己的搏斗、三天的街头流浪还是靠酒精撑着的精神。这么数来，他似乎哪里都很累，但是他没有一点困意，能在床上睁着眼躺到第二天天明。车外面几个人骑自行车唰地经过，他能在一个小时后重新描述他们的穿着。

有多少人轻而易举就能得到那些东西，温暖，爱，音乐，理解；有多少人不费吹灰之力就能远离那些东西，怀疑，争吵，不公，流血。明明命运的名单上不差他一个。为什么他不能心安理得，为什么要让他眼里容不下那粒沙？

他坐着没有动，任凭Ludo握住他的手。

“没有。”他最后回答。就像他早就对着Trewlove编造了那个半真半假的故事，他从来没有改变过选择。他的心私自做了铁的决定。

对方声音里的愉悦没有任何变化，“那就好。”他捏一下Morse的手，但是没有放开，“你知道你有选择的自由。”

他难以相信他们还能进行如此和平的对话，好像什么都没有发生过，一层白漆刷过渗水的墙壁，一层糖霜遮掉破相的蛋糕表皮。他多希望有些事从来没有发生过。这里的“有些事”指的不是他15岁离开家，不是他第一次见到那个兴致勃勃塞给他唱片机的Ludo，不是他们一起捂着肚子笑翻在床上，不是他们在星光下端起酒杯；也不是Talenti偶尔搅起的腥风血雨，因为那是记载在家谱里的傲慢，也不是Ludo在花园里和那几个人嘀咕，因为他们俩都觉得这理当如此。Ludo从来没有背着他做过什么事，他随时都可以翻看他的日程表，可以打开房间里每一把锁，可以看他资金的来源和流向。它们大部分，或者说几乎，都是正常的，某个小有名气的艺人或者教授心血来潮，忠实的新老贵族，合作多年的学校。所以他也任凭几根香肠混在成堆胡萝卜里送上流水线。除了这次香肠真的被素食主义者煮进了锅里。

他一直在走神，心绪不宁。这三天他时常也是这样，字谜和酒让他短暂跳脱出来。最后车停在房前，Ludo把他从副驾驶座上拉出来。他跟在拎着钥匙的Ludo后面进了门，看到台子上几个他以前买的花瓶，心想，多神奇啊，我又回来了。

Ludo关上门后一把抱住了他，他也条件反射地抱回去。这是肌肉记忆，只是展现了动作的熟练和精确，和自由意志无关。他从这个拥抱中感到宽慰。这是心理作用，只是脑垂体释放了催产素，和主观判断无关。然而接下来有热的东西从他脸上流下了，在对方看不见的角度，他假装不知道那是什么。他已经不想去思考了，只想沉浸在他失而复得的港湾里，沉浸在口蜜腹剑的温柔乡，沉浸在明亮柔和的月球正面。思考是他最擅长的东西，但是这一刻他允许自己抛弃那个痛苦的源泉，像阿尔卑斯抛弃雪顶，鹿抛弃角，蜡烛抛弃火焰。大西洋海底的潮水卷上来，苹果花在某一刻一齐绽放，乐曲进入再现部，后面是永无止境的Da Capo，滑奏五声音阶的海雾，牛津教堂的暮鼓晨钟。

他再次抓紧了Ludo身上的布料，然后后悔在上面留下了皱纹，接着又发现自己也许闻起来没那么好，Ludo也许会被蹭上一股混合的奇怪味道。他羞愧地移走手臂，示意对方松开。

Ludo从善如流地遂了他的心愿，直视他的眼睛时也没有多少意外。通常Ludo对他做什么事情都没有意外，他对Ludo做什么也没有。他们认识太久了——好的那种认识，熟稔，默契，心有灵犀，心领神会。

“你该洗澡了，”Ludo说，“换洗衣服在浴室里。”

是了，他们今晚还有音乐会，他还要在几百人面前致词。曾经他面对众多的听众羞怯，后来他们循序渐进，挑战越来越大的音乐厅和更隆重的场面，到最后人数便不再是问题。曾经他面对那些耀眼的独奏家或者指挥家会不适，后来他们已经攒了厚厚一册签名。他自己也慢慢变成一个会被人要签名的人，会在期待的目光里微笑着说出鼓励的话，按照指示在扉页写下几个字，解答几个他觉得天经地义的直白段落。

于是他走向浴室，把过去发生的事情冲得一干二净，把某一块记忆和坚持一并送走，然后换上他今天晚上要穿的衣服。这样他就依旧是那个音乐分析家，那个文学作者，那个坦荡面对自己的热爱和世人的“Morse”。

————————  
薇尔皙欧：贝尔武甫里敬蜂蜜酒的皇后。有一句台词是“感谢上帝遂了我的心愿”。  
齐格蒙德：瓦格纳的女武神里雪夜被追杀的男主，被小木屋的Sieglinde拖进屋喂了蜂蜜酒，两个人看对了眼结果其实是兄妹。Sieglinde的丈夫是追杀齐格蒙德的人。  
慕尼黑伍采克：查不到具体是哪一天，只知道是1970年，于是我（）。  
唐卡洛和卡司：可以在http://www.esdf-opera.de/komponisten/verdi/don%20carlo/don_carlos_1970-1979.htm查到。  
山鲁佐德：天方夜谭里讲故事的皇后。  
Løvaas：Kari Løvaas，维基显示她当时在欧洲各处表演，所以拉过来了（）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Berg (


	3. Chapter 3

5.  
大厅里充斥着嗡嗡声，吊灯除了暖黄还洒下一点折射出的五颜六色。她听不清她旁边那几个人讲了什么，但是她准确地捕捉到了人群里闪过的Morse，穿着正式，拿着香槟，不过看上去有些低迷。Frazil连忙指挥摄影师跟上，自己从西装和披巾中间先一步窜上去。

“Morse！”她招呼他。

对方一回头，看见她冲他得意地笑。

“Miss Frazil。”他上前和她握手，舒展开眉头。她更确定了自己的判断。他自嘲地轻笑一下，“抱歉，我刚在找别的人。我带你去见Ludo。”

她满意地跟着他后面穿过放着香槟杯的小桌，服务生收拾着空杯子，“我以前还不知道你们两个认识。”

Morse侧头似笑非笑地瞥她一眼，“现在你知道了。”

“所以你们怎么认识的？” 她随口好奇地一问。

这个问题和刁难人一点也不沾边，和她在新闻发布会现场的唇枪舌剑没有任何相似之处，然而Morse看上去竟然认真考虑了一会才回答。另一群人堵在他们的路上，整个大厅近乎水泄不通。他们随着另外几个人慢慢挤过去。

“别写进去，”Morse警告她，又探头探脑地找路，“他和他的基金会当年帮了我。从我原来的那个鬼地方。”

“噢。”她感叹。

如果他们的立场有任何一点点冲突，或者他们第一次在报社见面没有那么的看对眼，那她绝对会抓着这句话一直穷追猛打问下去，直到得到她满意的答案为止。当然，怀柔地，不是什么拥抱疗法或者辣椒水。但是他们是朋友。这几句话对报社主编不够，对她而言其实也不够，然而她还暂时不会那么做。

“你最近怎么样？”Morse问她。

“你知道的，还是老样子，到处跑，催稿。”她耸耸肩，“等下我就得赶去审明天早上的报道了，那个阿波罗13号。”她抬手看表，“哈！还有大概40分钟。”

“那还真够忙的。”Morse好像找准了方向。她顺着看过去，看到那个黑孔雀一样的主办方代表，神采奕奕，皮毛油光水滑，在一小堆人里灿烂地露出一口白牙。

“可不是，”她叹口气，“需要我播报今天的新闻吗？东德和索马里宣布建交、芬兰实验室成功达到了绝对零度上0.0006开尔文…”

说这话时他们已经到了Ludo那边。他正结束了和几名上了些年纪的人交谈，看到Morse过来便又放松下来，一脸笑意盈盈的样子。

“这位是Miss Frazil，每日邮报主编，”Morse介绍道，“Ludovico Talenti。Ludo就好。”

Ludo笑出来，“啊，你抢了我的台词。”

她喜欢这个看上去友善而狡猾的人。和这种人讲话不用费她多少力气，有什么需求可以直说，几下就可以让双方都心满意足。她和Ludo握手，然后指挥摄影师给对方来一张照片。Ludo配合地冲着镜头礼貌地微笑。灯光一闪。

“你对今晚的活动有什么想说的吗？”她掏出笔记本，示意他畅所欲言，“什么都可以。”

Ludo也不见外，一边仔细组织语言一边以恰当的速度报给她，Morse在旁边抱着手臂看着他们，摄影师去外围转悠。她埋头速记，没有去看另外两人的神情，但是她感受到Morse眼睛深处有一丝忧虑。当然了，这个年轻人通常就是一副怏怏不乐的样子，写出来的稿件和喜剧八竿子打不着，连回复他的读者来信都是正儿八经的严肃讨论，没有什么撒着香水夹着干花的纸笺。

“噢，我想我还是不要献丑了，”Ludo几句话后还是斟酌着停住，笑着朝Morse扬扬头，“你要不要参考一点Morse的致辞？我想内容会比我的优美的多。”

Morse嗤之以鼻地扭过头去，但是还是把手伸进外套里，从胸口内侧摸出来几张折好的纸。

“那可再好不过了。”她接过展开，就近靠在一张干净的桌子上挑着抄。上面的字迹和分段清晰明了，她匆匆扫过几眼，满意地没有发现任何错字。

“你今天过得怎么样？”Ludo自来熟地和她闲扯。

“啊，主编的日常嘛，到处追到处跑。”她随口回道，“说起来，Morse，你好久没给我们投字谜了。我们有个校对还挺喜欢你的。”

Morse一愣，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，“我最近在忙别的，不过手头还有一份，我可以明天给你送过去。”

“好极了。”她满意点头，“果然我得给你点压力。死线和编辑永远是最大的动力来源。”

“别。”Morse扶额，“Ludo已经把我搞得够烦的了。”

Ludo笑起来，“我可是按时付你工资的。你想单干我也不拦着你。”

“不拦着我。”Morse嘲讽他，“等我辞职了我倒要看看谁第一个要死要活。”

“那你想要辞了单干吗？”她充满暗示意味地问，脑海里拟出一个劲爆的标题和恰当的排版。

Morse顿时又哑了火，摸了摸后脑的发尾，恼怒地答道，“谁知道呢。”

她跟Ludo对视，交换了一个理解而幸灾乐祸的眼神。她又对这个人生出来一点好感。

“那我就不打扰你们了，”Ludo似乎看到几个人，整了一下领带，“我得去招呼一下那边几个伦敦来的家伙。”

“去吧，大忙人。”她抬头示意他。

“女士。”Ludo笑嘻嘻地朝她并了并脚，又消失在叽叽喳喳的人群里。

Morse还在她旁边徘徊，胳膊还紧紧抱着，一副警惕的样子。但是她不知道他在警惕什么。

“你看上去有点烦躁。”她尝试引导他。

“噢，工作嘛。”他想也不想地回答，“又要陪着一些不懂装懂的人讲话。”

她抄完了笔记，把Morse的纸还给他，“别的事情呢？女朋友？”她还记得Morse某次讲过的那个Susan和他们之间的不了了之，感情问题能困扰他很久。前几次他们遇到的时候Morse看上去倒还挺正常，终于有点正常人阳光的样子。

“拜托，”他接过，翻个白眼，把稿纸放进口袋里，“什么人会闲的没事来找我？你一年都见不着几次我的人影。”

她摊手，“说不定呢。”

Morse反诘，“你呢，上次不是有个什么，悬疑小说作家？你们怎么样了？”

“你已经跟时代脱节了，”她抱怨对方的不上心，“那是上上个了。他当时企图跟我们另一个记者勾搭，被我踢掉了。”说到这件事她还有些咬牙切齿，那个人浪费了她两个星期的大好时光，她还特地推掉了一场高中同学聚会。

“那现在呢？”Morse问。

“现在是个高尔夫教练，”她摆出一副“多美妙”的姿势，回忆起几个令人心动的时刻，“我们约了快十次了吧。他胳膊上可以跑马。”

“你跟他聊得来？”

她遗憾地叹口气，“他有点好战就是了。还好，我们平时不怎么谈这个话题。”

Morse看上去有点不赞成，但是他没有说出来。他管不到这件事，就像她也不管对方的私事一样，虽然偶尔看起来蛮严重的。

她有点心有戚戚，于是上下打量他几下，发现他西装的收腰处有点空荡，“你看上去瘦了。”

Morse显然对这个说法不满意，“你似乎不记得我之前长什么样了。”

“一个记者不会犯这样的错误。”她斥责对方的不分青红皂白，于是决定威胁他一下，“我有线人说最近有个失踪人口。”

对方深吸一口气，眼睛紧紧地盯着她，露出一个危险的表情。Frazil好整以暇地晃了晃笔。

“不要提这件事。”他硬邦邦地说，“我很好。什么都没有发生。不要写进去。”

“这个不能写那个不能写，我们新闻工作者还有没有自由了。”她斥责道，“怎么不管好你自己，现在到处管我来了。”

Morse不耐烦地扭过头去，“这没有报道的必要。空洞干瘪，毫无爆点。”

“那是由我来负责判断。”她紧逼一步，但是还是马上又识趣地松开，他们之间没必要闹得那么僵，“好吧，随便你了。整天就知道折腾我这把老骨头。”

“你还没老到那个地步。”他提醒她。

“唉呀，还是你们年轻人有精力，玩什么离家出走。”她收起笔记本和笔，小小伸了个懒腰，“享受你们的音乐吧！我得走了，否则赶不上直播。” 她拍拍Morse的肩膀，又叮嘱道，“以及你明天记得来交稿。” 

“嗯哼。”Morse挑着眉毛跟她道别。

6.  
他们靠在二楼的栏杆上，后面偶尔跑过几个人。下面是中场休息的闹哄哄的人群，洗手间前人来人往，签名的地方排起了长队。一个白发苍苍的老人拉着一个年轻的黑发姑娘讲话，两个撞了领带的人隔着老远尴尬地对视，几个年轻人围在一个教授样的中年人旁，戴着金光熠熠的耳坠的女士和男士推杯换盏，等着签名的人交换着看互相带来的唱片，衣帽架那边有人讨回自己的外套掏出钱包。黑西装和各色的长裙，眼镜片和羽毛，表链和手巾。就像夏日的海滨沙滩，浅滩和礁石缝隙里藏满了数不尽的物品和故事，而每一件都可以任你把玩一个钟头。Ludo转头看向身边的人，Morse一脸无动于衷，嘴角紧绷着，视线地紧锁着某一个角落。他顺着望过去，那个方向唯一没有在动弹的似乎是一个垃圾桶。

有个人路过往里边丢了块纸。Morse眨了眨眼睛。

他们两个看起来像是维克托•瓦斯涅佐夫（Viktor Vasnetsov）的那副油画里那样站在树杈上的两只传说中的鸟，只不过现在深头发的是无忧无虑的阿尔克诺斯特（Alkonost），浅头发的是郁郁寡欢的西琳（Sirin）。他忍住伸手玩弄Morse侧面卷发的欲望，往另一人那边靠近了一点。

“怎么样？”他问，想起Morse刚刚在黑暗里被舞台的光照亮的眼睛，还有拇指抚摸过嘴唇，“合你的意吗？”

对方依旧在研究着那个不锈钢垃圾桶，上面反射出一些莫奈风格的倒影，“当然，和往常一样。”

他用胸腔带动气流轻笑了一下。三天前Morse终于后知后觉，发现自己不过活在魔术师的白兔皮毛的尖上，而这只兔子吃几口草，在睡梦中翻一个身，他就恐惧地要从本尼维斯山顶跳下来。世界一直就是这样运转的，他本来指望着什么呢？

“她状态没有以前那么好了。”Ludo感叹。他是指Calloway。那个女人愚蠢地想要放弃音乐，把夜莺变成笼子里的金丝雀，单纯以为自己看见了那根安逸的横梁和富裕的爱情食粮，认定那就是触手可及的世间的真理。他遇见了那个她理想中的结婚对象，不过是另一个昏头昏脑的蠢货罢了。

“这倒是。”Morse回答，这方面他很苛刻，就算对方是他多年的偶像。

那天下午的时候Morse也很苛刻。顽固，Ludo补充描述，偏要鸡蛋里挑骨头。那不过无伤大雅的事情，那些人食言、轻信、乱发毒誓，没必要让他们为此争个头破血流。在四份福音书里，有个前来捉拿耶稣的侍从四次被削掉了耳朵，而耶稣也只治了他一次。天地为鉴，他甚至没有谴责过那些胡作非为，更别提留着那些罪有应得的人血流不止。有一个人婚内出了轨，被兄弟发现了后要挟，他只是负责借钱和收钱；有一个人学术造假，正打算去贿赂审查人员，他只是负责借钱和收钱；有一个人夸下海口，却又一时买不起那个文物，他只是负责借钱和收钱；又有一个人沉迷赌博，想着翻盘一局便金盆洗手，他只是负责借钱和收钱。若是当初那些人秉持着契约精神，都对着昆古尼尔（Gungnir）发誓，那也就根本没有后来背信弃义的故事。

他不担心Morse会跑到哪里去。在下午警察通知他之前，他就已经把衣服在浴室里放好了。大马哈鱼四岁性成熟后溯游，绿蠵龟爬上同一片沙滩产卵，地球绕一圈回到同样的位置，Morse准时出现在警察局。Morse也许不会听进去他说的所有话，但是不管如何最终会放弃纠结，停止自己和自己过意不去，就像他一开始选择的那样。他很乐意通过警察给Morse一个台阶下，乖巧地被某个巡警逮住送回来，比起尴尬地敲开自己摔上的门要简单的多。

“你还有什么不满的吗？”他问。

大多数中场时Morse也都一副恹恹的样子，有时候满不情愿地从座位上起身，Ludo知道他只需要音乐继续下去，不要那些社交场合的非议。他也就随Morse去，毕竟一名笔者的主要工作也不是和人打交道。Morse只要能和他打交道就足够了。在早餐桌上和他交换一块甜点，在谈判席上和他交换一个眼神，在起草文书时交换一个建议，在剧院中场后交换一个座位，在新年的舞池里交换一杯酒，在那张睡了四年的床上交换一个吻。他搞不定的专刊和教授Morse来搞定，Morse搞不定的宣传和客套话他来搞定。他们俩习惯了解决对方解决不了的事；如果有他们两人都解决不了的事，那一定是不需要他们解决的事。

Morse摇摇头，然后终于转过头来看着他。这个人他看了十二年，前几年他们还不常见面，他隔三岔五还可以惊异于对方生长的变化，到了后来他已经习惯了那张脸，还有那双平淡无奇又惊心动魄的蓝眼睛。对着Morse他可以看一整天，从破晓到如日中天，从鸡鸣到倦鸟归巢，直到落日余晖的最后一刻才会厌倦了对方的长相；然而当下一秒黑暗完全降临，他胸腔里又新生出一个太阳一般的欲望，浑圆的球体，巨大而滚烫，叫嚣着要他去开灯照亮他的爱人，或者用手与肌肤感受对方的形状。床头灯罩上的花纹快速闪过他的脑海。

“我已经用音符填满了大厅，用纸币和支票填满了捐款箱，用我自己，”他故意刺激Morse，“填满了你。还有什么不满吗？你还没有回答我的问题。”

Morse哭笑不得，看上去恨不得把他头朝下投进那个小垃圾桶里，或者把垃圾桶塞进他的嘴里。不过他终于开口了，“没有。”

Ludo审视他，视线从上到下，又左右扫来扫去。Morse看不出他想干什么，直到两个人视线对视。他在Morse的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，小小一个，想必对方也是如此。他们各自有各自的光谱，Morse在灰蓝里深入浅出，他是左右为难的青黄不接。当他们对视的时候，就有冰融化在开花的麦田和土地，就有椰子落进白沙和游鱼的浅海，就有长满苔藓的缘岸和深潭在潮水中缱绻。他伸出右手去，掠过对方的肩膀，攀上对方的侧脸。Morse小幅度挣扎一下，没能甩开，也就任凭他用拇指抚摸眼眶。

“啊，”Ludo说，“等等，这里还有缝隙没有填满。我看到了芙蕾雅（Freia）的眼睛。”

Morse哑然失笑，顺着他的力道把眼睛闭上，蓝色转瞬即逝。

当Morse闭上眼时，整个世界似乎都睡觉了，但是没有人忍心将其唤醒。他差点想让这一刻成为永恒。

Ludo蜷曲起另外四指，把手收拢，让无名指轻轻贴上对方的眼睛，然后用拇指慢慢把上面的那个戒指褪下来。

“在这里我献上，”他最后捏起那枚金属，“我战无不胜的指环。”

戒指有些微凉，很朴素，上面没有镶宝石，没有刻花纹，不像舞台表演里那么硕大无比，不像故事史诗里那么光华流转。不过它毕竟是个戒指。Morse不敢置信地错开一点头，睁开眼睛，脸上瀑布一样闪过情绪的洪流。

“天啊，”然后Morse轻声说，“你在做什么。”

对方最擅长的思考又不起作用了。“你可以现在就戴上，”他耸肩，收回一点手臂，“你也可以拒绝，那我就把厄运留给我自己。”

他从未想过被拒绝的可能。当然，Morse不会拒绝的，他从不记得Morse有拒绝过他什么。Morse没有拒绝那个15岁时的计划，没有拒绝礼物和第一个吻，没有拒绝某些古怪的提议，没有拒绝存在于光的背后的阴影。他也没有拒绝Ludo的那个伍采克行程，机票和酒店已经订好了。就算那个是扎手的纺锤、潘多拉之盒、致命的毒苹果，还是毒龙的金羊毛、魔鬼的三根金发、三女神的金苹果，他也不会拒绝的。而那不过是一只普通的戒指，没有莱茵的传说，没有矮人的诅咒；不过是金，元素符号Au，标准原子质量约196.97，熔点1064摄氏度，延展性好，不易腐蚀。它本身没有任何价值，没有任何含义，是人们附加上去的，就像他在上面附加了他的欲望，等Morse接过后上面便叠加了他们两个人的欲望而已。

“哦，哦，”Morse磕磕巴巴地说，伸手抓住他的那只手，“不不，我不会拒绝的。”

他反手握住Morse的手，把对方的手掌展开，手心朝下。“什么时候也给我整一个？”他开玩笑道。

Morse定定地望着那枚戒指，好像那是个刚吹出来的肥皂泡，一豆蜡烛的火苗，在浅水里挣扎的蝌蚪。

“你把这个主意用了，”Morse的声音听起来还像是在梦里，“我上哪里找更好的呢？”

他现在不关心那个，眼里只有Morse的手，于是随口建议，“放进岩浆布朗尼？”

这个情景在他脑海里盘旋太久了，在一次次预演里有时候他给Morse戴上指环，有时候Morse给他戴上指环，有时候Morse自己戴上指环，他在旁边看着。但是只有一次机会，飞跃过双缝的量子只在屏幕上撞击一次，从天空中落下的一滴雨水只砸一片叶，于是他选择了那个最保守的，最亲密的，最安全的方案。他以为自己能镇定自若，下一句话可以闲扯到寿司、大酱汤和文昌鸡，聊聊考文垂和爱丁堡的天气。但是他现在手有些抖。

Morse看着他给他戴上指环，声音有点破碎，但是手很稳，“天啊。”

“好啦。”他把戒指推到底，松开手让对方看看，“现在满意了吗？”

他自己已经感到非常满意了。他们之间其实不需要这个戒指就已经确定了关系，没有互相试探的朋友会约四年的会，睡四年的床。Morse一个自己都注意不到的眼神就能让他改变聊天对话的走向，他无意提到过的哪个细节就能让Morse去图书馆帮他翻一整天。他们一共说了多少次“爱”这个词，听众有时是歌剧院里的观众和表演家，另外的时候只有一个人。但是毕竟指环象征着另一个阶段，一个旧的结束，一个新的开始，象征着比自由更宝贵一点的东西。它可以让一颗心轻盈，一只手沉重，一个吻珍贵，也可以让泪水一钱不值。

“别，现在别哭，”他好笑地捏捏Morse的手臂，“等听完德沃夏克回家再说。”

Morse快速地用另一只手抹过眼下，微弱地抗议，“我很冷静。”

中场休息结束的提示铃响了，楼下的人群蜂拥向几扇大门，留下空掉和半满的杯子。他示意Morse跟他一起下楼。Morse抽了下鼻子。尽管背景里是脚步声和喧哗，那一点声音还是被他听到了，让他克制不住地想要看着对方在他面前崩溃，肩膀发抖，在一个只有他们俩的地方。但是还是等一会。首先让他们穿过门和几十排座位，耐心地享受完小夜曲，然后他们就可以回家。他已经决定了要开哪一盏灯，哪一瓶酒，要放哪一张碟，然后明天早上可以一觉自然醒，看见裸露在被单外的手指上有戒指的反光。

————————  
新闻：这里可以查：【Was war am 11. April 1970】https://chroniknet.de/extra/was-war-am/?ereignisdatum=11.4.1970  
昆古尼尔：奥丁的永恒之枪。  
缝隙：来自莱茵的黄金。巨人用黄金掩盖住芙蕾雅，最后要沃坦（奥丁）用尼伯龙根的指环盖住她的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给Frazil写得少了一点…写不动了（跪


End file.
